


The Double Date

by TragicAlex



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Luke is curious and smitten af, M/M, Matteusz is just happy to help, Santiago is a big dork, The Doctor just wants to make up for being a twat, angsty fluff, charlie is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: The Doctor, feeling guilty for leaving Charlie, now the last of his kind, on an alien planet, decides to give him and his boyfriend, Matteusz, the chance to have a fun date. one the Doctor decides could use another young couple to liven things up, and so picks up Luke and his boyfriend Santiago. However like most things in the Doctor's life the plan goes array, and so these two couples end up going on quite the adventure before being brought back to Earth.





	1. 1: The sort of alien an actual alien meet

Charlie and Matteusz were sat on Charlie's bed, not studying (unless you call making out studying), when that little blue box appeared. The one the pair knew to contain a total madman, but one who had saved them, twice in Charlie's case.

The Doctor, gray and Scottish poked his head out of the box pleased to find the pair together.

"Ah there you two are, come on I have somewhere I need to take you both" The Doctor said not giving away much information to the couple.

"But we have school tomorrow and I doubt we can ditch with out Quill noticing" Charlie reasoned

"Did i mention she's a time machine i could take you to the end of the universe and still have you back in time for tea." The Doctor responded

The couple looked at each other seemingly communicating non-verbally. 

"Okay Doctor we shall come with you" Matteusz answered for them both

"Excellent hop in then"

The pair entered the Tardis, both still amazed by the size contained in such a small exterior.

"There's still two more people I need to pick up, then we can be on out way, I'm certain all 4 of you will get on great" The Doctor told the couple.

In a dorm room in Oxford University Luke and Santiago, both related to two different companions of the doctor, were sat actually studying for the exams they had coming up.

Santiago didn't actually go to Oxford he actually went to a College down the road, he just preferred studying with his boyfriend, he found Luke's presence relaxing.

Something neither of them expected was the arrival of a certain blue box, both fair too familiar with the chaos that usually followed in its wake.

"Smith and Jones, I've been looking for you" The Doctor said stepping out of the Tardis.

"You've changed your face" Santiago stated noticing how this Doctor seemed much older than the one before him.

"Yes I have, now would you two get a move on we've got places to go and things to see" The Doctor urged them

"I can't I have a test I need to study for" Luke groaned

"You do know the Tardis is a time machine" The Doctor stated

"And you're a genetically engineered genius, you'll pass it whether you studied or not" Santiago added clearly wanting to see what the Doctor had in store for them.

Luke took one look at his boyfriend and groaned "Fine let's go"

Santiago grinned and got up from where he was sat, Luke doing the same. The couple entered the Tardis together, immediately spotting the other couple.

"Luke, Santiago meet Charlie and Matteusz" The Doctor introduced the two couples to each other "And surprisingly you both have quite a big thing in common" He added

"What is one of them an alien" Matteusz joked

"Well sort off" Luke shrugged

"what do you mean sort of how can you be sort of alien" Charlie wondered completely confused

"Well I was genetically engineered by aliens" Luke explained

"So you weren't born but created" Matteusz said fascinated 

"Yea i was engineered to basically be a human genius, so they could take over the world" Luke shrugged

"With a crappy soda drink at that, they defiantly weren't very environmentally friendly" Santiago added

"Are you really only focusing on the environmental factors" Luke said amused

"Well yea whats the point in taking over a planet that you've already fucked over by polluting it even more" Santiago replied

"Well you're not wrong there" Luke chuckled, he had always found his boyfriends love of the environment endearing, fascinated by how determined Santiago was to fight for what he believes in.

"Imagine what Clani would say if they were here" Santiago said

"Well Clyde would probably call you a hippy" Luke chuckled

"And then Rani would hit him and tell him to stop being so rude" Santiago added

"And we'd wonder how they aren't married already" Luke finished

"Whats Clani?" Charlie asked wondering if this was another human phrase he has missed

"Oh its a hybrid of Clyde and Rani" Luke answered

"Who are two of our friends" Santiago added

"Oh" Charlie said still not quite understanding what was going on

"Do not worry I do not understand either" Matteusz whispered to his boyfriend

"Right if you lot have finished bonding i would love to get a move on" The Doctor stated

"Oh right of course" Luke said nodding as him and Santiago moved out the way

"Great so then here we go" The Doctor grinned pulling a lever on the console, The Tardis jerking to life.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples bond whilst the doctor runs off, again

The Tardis had landed, not long after she had sprung to life. The Doctor grinned at the 4 in front of him.

"This is one of the most beautiful and romantic places in all of the Universe" The Doctor explained as he walked towards the Tardis doors "I give you-" He began flinging open the Tardis Doors before stopping his sentence dead, it had seemed that they had not landed in the correct place

"I don't quite see whats so romantic about an Abandoned Amusement park" Charlie said peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"It appears that we haven't landed quite where i was planning to take us" The Doctor replied

"Gran told me the Tardis isn't always reliable when it comes to taking it where you want to go" Santiago added

"She may not take you were you want to go but she always takes you where you need to go" The Doctor explained somewhat defensively

"That sounds less like an explanation and more like an excuse" Luke replied

"Well even so we might as well do some exploring" The doctor said changing to subject as he stepped out of the Tardis.

Luke and Santiago shared a look before following the Doctor outside, Both having the knowledge that when it comes to the Doctor, and his adventures, it is better and safer to be at the Timelords side.

"Should we not go to where you planned to take us" Matteusz asked curiously

"Probably but it wouldn't hurt to take a look around" The doctor replied already beginning to wander off

Charlie shrugged and followed the previous couple and the Doctor off the Tardis, Though Matteusz was still somewhat hesitant about the whole ordeal he too ended up leaving the safety of the Tardis.

The group ended up splitting up not long after, no one really thought anything dangerous could happen in an abandoned amusement park.

Luke and Charlie had wandered off together, leaving Matteusz and Santiago to explore together to, The Doctor had gone off on his own screwdriver in hand.

"So how are you finding Life on Earth?" Luke asked wanting to make conversation with the Rhodian.

"It fine I guess, I still miss Rhodia though, But earth is good I actually have friends there and I have Matteusz too" Charlie replied shrugging he hadn't really had time to properly think about what his life was like now "Though there are still a few things that confuse me about earth" Charlie added as an afterthought

"Like what?" Luke asked curious about Charlie's experience on the planet he called home

"Well I still don't quite understand all that pop culture stuff, or the fascination with Reality TV shows, I just don't understand what the point of it is" Charlie confessed

"I agree completely" Luke nodded "Like whats so entertaining about putting a bunch of strangers in a house and seeing what they do, I just don't get it"

"i agree and that show take Me Out, that really doesn't make sense to me" Charlie agreed

The pair continued to discuss and bond over their confusion of reality TV, and other such things in Human society.

Matteusz and Santiago also seemed to get along well. Matteusz was intrigued by all the stories Santiago shared of travelling the world with his family and joining protests and being activists. Whilst Santiago was fascinated by Matteusz's encounters with aliens that had fallen through the bunghole, and how he and his friends defeated them.

"-After Tanya poisoned the Lankin with her anger, Miss Quill drove through the main vine with bus" Matteusz Said finishing the story he was telling Santiago of one of the recent alien encounters.

Santiago was nodding along listening intently to Matteusz as he described his recent encounter. "Wow, I haven't really done anything that interesting as of recent" Santiago confessed once Matteusz was done with his story. "Been busy caught up with my College course recently, which is interesting I guess" Santiago shrugged continuing

"Really?" Matteusz asked 

"Yea, I mean it's about stuff I like ya know." Santiago shrugged "To be honest it's because of Luke i even manged to get into the College near Oxford" He confessed "I mean I do love travelling the world and joining protests but it doesn't really have Job security or much of an income" Santiago added "And I like the fact that now I can have the choice to one settle down with a proper job, that I still love and enjoy, and anyway just because I'm not flying around the world doesn't mean i can't join in on protests and marches happening in England"

Matteusz nodded "That's fair view, have you been in any recently?" The polish boy asked curiously

"I guess the most recent thing I've been too is the London Pride Parade which was incredible" Santiago grinned in reply excited to share the events of the parade "I managed to get Luke to go with me as well, We both had a lot of fun, there was soo much glitter and rainbow flags and face paint, it was incredible, just the whole feeling of being unafraid in who you are I couldn't of loved the event more" He explained excitedly the parade clearly being a found memory.

Matteusz listened to Santiago gush about pride with a hint of melancholy "I've never been, doubt I ever will" 

Santiago looked at the polish boy and saw the sadness plain on his face "Unsuspecting Parents?" He guessed

Matteusz just nodded, it still hurt him how his family had turned on him when they found out who he really was.

"well something that I've found is great about laugh is you get to choose who your real family is, and if your parents are being horrible and close minded then you don't have to see them as your family, life is largely about choice and you never have to choose something that hurts you." Santiago advised him "If you ever need someone to talk to or anything me and Luke would always be happy to help, Hell We'll adopt you if need be" The last part being a joke but Santiago was also being somewhat serious

Matteusz nodded and smiled softly "Thank you, I needed to hear that" He replied gratefully

Then suddenly, cutting through the air like a knife, the pair heard a loud bone chilling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long guys but hey hey hey here i am, i am hopefully gonna get into a better update rhythm now, but we shall see.


End file.
